marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia Romanoff
This article is about the character also known as Black Widow. For other uses, see Black Widow (disambiguation) Natasha Romanoff is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who assessed the suitability of Tony Stark for the Avenger Initiative. The report she filed with S.H.I.E.L.D. found that Stark was unsuitable for it but the Iron Man armor would be beneficial to the Initiative. Biography ''Iron Man 2 - Black Widow Agent of SHIELD'' To be added ''Iron Man 2 .]] Natasha became the new assistant for Tony Stark, who, on the day she arrived, told her to go into the boxing ring while he'd Googled her finding out that she could speak French, Russian and Latin. While she was still in the ring, Happy Hogan teased about punching her but she tackled him to the ground. She then assisted Tony while he was in Monaco. She attended Tony's birthday party and flirted with him and he started to get suspicious about where she had come from. She appeared with Nick Fury when he talked to him in Randy's Donuts, Tony was shocked when he saw her in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, Fury revealed her true name and she gave Tony a serum. Natasha along with Fury and Phil Coulson went to Tony's house and she was told by Fury that she will stay acting as an assistant. Even after Tony learned that Romanoff was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she stayed on as his assistant more to keep a eye on him than anything. Later at Stark Industries while Tony was visiting Pepper Potts, Natasha came in and requested for Potts to sign something. When Potts left, Tony started to grill Natasha and tells her that he finds it amazing that she does what she does. Tony claims she could not speak other languages, Natasha replies in Latin, then repeating herself in English telling him that he can "either get or be collected." Natasha was attending the Stark Expo show, when Ivan Vanko took control of Hammer's Drones. Natasha ran out and found Happy Hogan and told him to drive the car to get her to Hammer Industries. After changing into a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform during the drive, she broke into Hammer Industries to stop the drones. She encountered and took out several security men. Using technology at Hammer Industries, she managed to get control over War Machine's suit. ''Fury's Big Week To be added ''Black Widow Strikes'' To be added ''The Avengers Even in her short career at S.H.I.E.L.D., agent Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow has turned covert espionage into an art form. Armed with an extensive complement of "widow stings" and cluster bombs, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts and wushu training, Romanoff's skill-set seems to know no bounds. Natasha was tied to a chair by Georgi Luchkov and appeared to be being interrogated when in fact she was the one interrogating him. Phil Coulson calls and tells her that Agent Barton has been compromised so she broke free from her restraints and knocked out Luchkov's henchmen before being sent to collect Bruce Banner. Natasha pays a child to act like her father is sick and leads Banner to a shack on the outskirts of the town. Natasha approaches Bruce and tells him that he needs to help them. Bruce asked her "What if I say no?". She responded saying "I'll persuade you", this was her way of saying that she had several agents outside who were ready to take on the Hulk at any given moment. After Bruce agreed, she introduced him to Steve Rogers, a.k.a "Captain America". Once Loki is captured, Natasha talks to him in his holding cell and he taunts her claiming that he will make Clint kill her. His taunt was after she revealed to Loki that she and Clint had a history with each other. He lets slip that the "monster" is already on board of the helicarrier and she works out that he plans to use the Hulk so Romanoff warns Director Fury. Loki summons some guards, including Hawkeye, to the Helicarrier and Hawkeye uses an explosive arrow to destroy one of the four engines. Natasha and Bruce are thrown through a window by an explosion and Bruce loses control and changes into the Hulk despite Natasha's attempts to keep him focused. She manages to get her leg free from the debris that was on top of her and begins to run because the Hulk is attacking her. He easily catches her and knocks into a wall. However, she was saved by Thor before the Hulk could kill her. Fury asks someone to stop Hawkeye and she swallows her terror and volunteers, finding him and knocking him unconscious. She then visits him in the recovery room where he is free from Loki's spell, wanting to take action against the God of Mischief. Clint admitted to her his disbelief of the Avengers being able to stop Loki and his remorse about the people he killed. Natasha, Clint and Steve seek Loki, who releases his army so the Avengers are forced to assemble and battle the onslaught of alien invaders. She fights alongside Steve and Clint. When the others arrive she takes one of the Chitauri's aircrafts and heads to the top of Stark Tower where the portal is open. She talks to Erik Selvig and uses Loki's staff to close the portal. The team regroup and send Loki back to Asgard with Thor and then they go their separate ways. Character Traits Out of all the Avengers, Natasha has shown that to be the one with the smallest ego. She is seen always as calmed and cool, as evident in ''Iron Man 2. She is able to keep her emotions in check. As described by Stark, she is something of a mystery. However, by The Avengers, she is shown to be capable of feelings like everyone else, as evident as she is shown to be wary, if not afraid, of Banner and what he is capable of doing and Loki because he is probably the only person ever to get to her like that, making her almost afraid. She is shown to care about Barton. While one of the members of the Avengers that is completely human and without superpowers, (other than Barton and Stark, however, his armor makes the difference between the three), she is shown to be just as formidable as any of the other members, as she is a gifted spy, trained in combat, weapons and various other skills. Abilities Natasha Romanoff has high level of combat training, fluent in multiple languages including Russian, Italian, and Latin. Also apparent high level computer training and psychologist training. She is also deceptively strong, though not superhuman. The Black Widow is a master martial artist, an expert markswoman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy. *'Master Martial Artist:' Natasha is an expert in the field of martial arts. She has mastered karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu. Combined with her strength, speed and agility, she was able to take down nearly a dozen of Hammer security guards with ease and without being hit at all. Arguably one of the most famous scenes in The Avengers, she was able to fight three men while tied to a chair and broke it on one of them to free herself and eventually finish them off. She was also shown to defeat scores of Chitauri soldiers as well. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Master Interrogator:' Agent Romanoff was able to trick Loki into telling her about his plan to use the Hulk against the Helicarrier (although not without Loki getting to her first; nearly frightening her). *'Talented Hacker:' Natasha can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She use this talent to help Rhodes regain control of the War Machine armor and enabled him to help Stark fought the rest of the attacking Hammer drones. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. Iron Man is an example and living proof of this. *'Expert Spy:' Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment *'Widow's Bite' *'Handguns' **Walther PPK/S (in Iron Man 2) **Glock 26 (in The Avengers) *Taser disks *Flashbangs *Garrote *Daggers Relationships *Natasha Romanoff - Civilian Identity. *Natalie Rushman - Cover Name. *Black Widow - Hero Name. Friends and Allies *Nick Fury - SHIELD director and commander. *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Captain America/Steve Rogers - Avengers teammate,team leader and lover. *Iron Man/Tony Stark - Avengers teammate, and somewhat friend. *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Avengers teammate. *Clint Barton - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Avengers teammate. *Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Pepper Potts - Ally Enemies *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Justin Hammer *Loki *Chitauri Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Iron Man 2'' (First appearance) - Scarlett Johansson **''The Avengers'' - Scarlett Johansson Behind the scenes *Lions Gate Entertainment announced that a Black Widow motion picture featuring the Natasha Romanova version, was in the script stage by X-Men and X2: X-Men United writer David Hayter but Lions Gate subsequently dropped the project. *Before Scarlett Johansson was cast, Emily Blunt was set to star as Black Widow but had to pull out due scheduling conflicts with her movie Gulliver's Travels. Jessica Biel, Gemma Arterton, Natalie Portman, Jessica Alba and Angelina Jolie were also considered. *Whedon confirmed that Johansson's Romanoff would be the only female member of the Avengers, but not the only female character in the film. *Regarding the character's abilities to measure up to her teammates Johansson recounted, "The other day we were doing this big reveal shot of all the Avengers. Thor has got his hammer, Cap’s got his shield, Hawkeye has his bow and arrow, and Hulk is huge. Then it pans over to me and I’ve got guns. Iron Man’s like, hovering above all of us, ready to go... I was like, ‘Joss… um… do I look okay holding these guns?’ and he responded 'She’s a total badass. She’s a killing machine. *Scarlett Johansson dyed her hair red before she even got the part of Black Widow because she wanted the role so badly. To prepare for her role, Scarlett Johansson trained six weeks before the movie started principal photography and the entire six months of shooting the movie. Scarlett Johansson was influenced in her performance by the femme fatales Nina Ivanovna Yakushova of Ninotchka and Anya Amasova of The Spy Who Loved Me. Trivia *In Iron Man 2, Natasha wears an outfit reminiscent of both her black comic book catsuit, and a dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. *In the comics, the character is known as Natalia Romanova or the Black Widow and was originally a Soviet spy that first appeared in the Iron Man comics (While still being part of Tales of Suspense). The comic character has been romantically involved with Daredevil, Hawkeye, Bucky Barnes, Iron Man and Captain America. *Romanova's cover name Rushman is inspired by "Nancy Rushman", a S.H.I.E.L.D. cover identity she has used in the comics. *Scarlett Johansson is never referred to as "Black Widow" in Iron Man 2. *Widow and Hawkeye have been teammates for a long time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Although she and Barton are not romantically linked in The Avengers, the possibility for a future relationship between the two in future films has not been ruled out. Gallery :See: Natasha Romanoff/Gallery See Also *Black Widow (animated canon) Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Avengers members